Switching Places Can Be Fun
by Mz Marauder
Summary: Ginny is Sick of School, But Dumbledore has a way to make it better. GD and HrR
1. My Life 1

Title: Switching Places Can Be Fun.

Summary: OotP spoilers. Ginny is sick of School when Dumbledore makes learning a bit more fun. G/D and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. But have fun reading my fic anyways. Mz Marauder

Chapter 1: My Life.

Well it's a New Year at Hogwarts. I'm in sixth year now and am tired of learning. I would've left school last year but mum would've flipped, especially after what happened with Fred and George.

My name is Virginia Crystal Weasley, daughter of Molly and Arthur Weasley. I've lived all my life being called the "poor" wizard, I thought all that was going to change but, alas, my crush fell in love- with the wrong girl. That changed the way I felt to guys.

Anyway back to the year. At the moment I'm spacing in the Great Hall. I mean who cares who comes to this school; it's just a school. Most of the newbies are to scared to come up to me anyway. Some people think I'm the school equivalent to 'Slut'. Let them think what they want. I've only been out with two guys since fourth year. And just because I wear hip cloths doesn't mean I'm a slut.

I looked around and down the table. There were four new girls and six new boys. Cool.

Food was on the table. I was sitting with my brother Ron, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry were stuffing their faces and Hermione had her face in a book, which didn't mind me. She is Head Girl this year and is always criticising my outfits.

Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Today is a special day…" He began. " This is the day we begin preparing for Halloween. Halloween is my favourite holiday because this year we will be having a masked ball. Everyone will dress up. Well, we will inform you more on that later. Proceed to your common rooms." He finished.

Great, just another thing to add to my 'Never do this again' list. I hate balls, anything that involves me dancing in front of others. I'm a very self-conscious person even though most people don't know it.

I got up and started to walk out of the Hall, but (just my luck) someone pushed me over. Just before I hit the ground a strong person grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back up he turned me around and I looked into the eyes of none other than Malfoy.

"Potter better watch out he might push a pretty young lady over." He told me.

"Harry would never do this." I said. So, I still had a few feelings for him. Who didn't these days? 

I turned around to walk off and Hermione was standing there.

"I hope Harry didn't hurt you. I think he was just in a bad mood today." She said. I turned around to apologise to Malfoy but he was gone.

Damnation! He was right.

I trudged along behind Hermione, and before I knew it we were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Wobbly Guts" She said and we entered the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were sitting by the fire. Colin was sitting over the other side of the room taking pictures of Harry.  I rolled my eyes, I mean he's been at it for six years, the feeling is gone (Or should be).

I walked up to my room where my trunk was at the end of my bed. But something was wrong….

…My owl, Snowfire, was gone and I hadn't let her out of the cage.

Something made me jump. Selina, one of the girls in my year, came into the room.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed Snowfire so I could send a letter back to my dad."

Oh…. Right…ever since her mum died because of Voldemort (So what if I say his name) her father wants her to send a letter telling him she got here fine.

"Oh, that's ok." There I talked to her. Usually I wont talk to people I don't like. She's one of the people who has a crush on Harry it gets really annoying. (Ok, Ok so I did like him. But the key word is DID!)

She gave me a quick smile and left the room. A minute later Snowfire came in and she had a note attached to her leg. At first I thought it was Selina's dad but when I looked at the note it was addressed to "Gin" only people who know me know that I like to be called "Gin". But the handwriting was unfamiliar.

I opened it only to have a paper dove fly out and whisper "I Love You" into the air.

Who would've done that? Was all I could think of. The next thought was all the guys who I knew liked me.

No one was brave enough to do something like that.

At least that's what I think. Anyway, I usually stay up late but for some reason I couldn't keep my eyes open. So I got into my PJ's and went to bed.

The next morning I awoke at an early hour… a little too early!

I groaned and got up to take a shower. The water trickled down my back and got my brain starting.

As I got to the common room I saw Hermione sitting in one of the common room chairs. She looked up and then put her book down.

"What are you wearing Virginia?" She demanded

"What I always wear on a Weekend" Was my reply. Wrong answer. She blew her top…

"Ginny you are a young woman! You can't go around looking like that. You should do what I do and wear my robes all the time." I inwardly groaned. I did not need to be lectured about what I wear.

"That's because _you_ are Head Girl. I'm not even a prefect-"

"That's because you don't try hard enough." She responded.

I turned around and left the tower. As I was walking along the corridors I spotted Malfoy wondering around. Great just what I needed. Another encounter with the enemy was not on my to do list.

"Weasley what are you doing wandering the halls?" he asked

"I could say the same to you."

"Just looking" He answered.

"Well I thought all scum lived in the dungeons." I should've kept my mouth shut.

"You're the one that hangs around with Mudbloods don't you reckon you're the scum…." I think he was going to say more but he looked into my eyes. I was fuming. I think he thought it was funny because he toppled over a laughed. I just stepped over him and kept on walking. I had a feeling he was watching me.

I got my timetable today. This sucks. The seventh years are doing for the first term, a teaching course and will be teaching us along with our real teachers. I got all the people I didn't want to see during class.

I got Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Parkinson and a few others.

I groaned. First up on a Monday was Potions. Great Malfoy!

I went back up to the tower to find another note on my bed. This time it didn't have a charmed piece of paper but a note saying I Love You Ginny! Ok this was really freaking me out.

I had just walked down to the common room. Harry was sitting on an armchair near the fire. Well I didn't want to be anywhere near him so I left. Bad choice!

"Where do you think you are going Ginny? I saw you yesterday, you were looking into Malfoy's eyes. I don't want you near him!" Stupid brother why does he have to spoil everything? And why would I go anywhere near Malfoy?

"For your information Ron, Malfoy was only stoping me from falling on my face since Harry was being such a Bitch and didn't look where he was going. You know what? I'm sick of you harry! I'm sick of you acting all 'Look at me, Look at me' I'm over with liking you so get over it too."

"I can't get over something that could've been great." Harry told me and the rest of the common room.

"Um. Hello where have you been for the past six years? I've liked you since you first started at this school, but no, you were too up yourself to do anything about it, and I eventually got over it. End of discussion!" I walked straight out of the room and went out onto the grounds.

I had found in the library, in my second year, a book written by a girl in her seventh year. Dated not to long ago. She wrote about a secret place just out of sight of the castle where she used to go to get peace and quiet. She used to meet a stag there, (A/N: any guesses who?) I now go there although I haven't met another animal except a snowy owl. The place centres me.

Well I left and went to my 'Special Place', the owl was there waiting for me. He looked so soft and tame, yet each time I went close to him, he reels back like he is afraid. Well I haven't had the nerve to tell him any of my secrets but soon I'll just open up.

I don't take divination any more, but it doesn't take a fool to realise that my feeling are bottled up and one day I will blow.

From where I was sitting I could see the sun setting. The sky looked as red as blood, yet as black as night. It was a beautiful afternoon, but there was something missing. I started walking back to the castle and remembered, dinner started when the sun set.

I ran back to the school and made it in time to sit down at the end of the table. Unfortunately that end was closest to the Slytherin's table, and Malfoy just happened to be sitting at the end of the table.

I groaned again just what I need.

Dumbledore had stood up to make a few announcements.

"Our first Hogsmeade trip will be next week, please remember to hand in your permission slips. Classes start tomorrow please be prompt for your first lesson."

Again I groaned I had tried to forget who I had for classes but again I looked at the Slytherin table and realised Malfoy was looking straight at me. I turned to see who was behind me and when I looked back he was laughing at me. I turned red with embarrassment and fury, and then I turned my attention back to Professor Dumbledore.

He sat back down in his chair, and I thought he was looking straight at me. I shook my head and looked down at my dessert.

On second thoughts I wasn't hungry. I got up and left, there was no reason for me to stay.

It was a cold night and my roommates wouldn't leave the common room until Harry did so I had some time to write to my penpal in Bulgaria. He went to Durmstrang.

I stared at the blank parchment. Who was I kidding he hasn't sent me another letter since fourth year. He has probably left the school by now. I left my bed and got changed into my pj's. I could still hear the girls from all years giggling in the common room. I could distinctly hear Ron talking to the girls as well but they were listening and liking him.

I rolled my eyes and went to bed. Thankfully I didn't wake up to the blond bimbo's walking up the stairs.

A/N: Ok so this is my first Ginny/Draco story. WARNING before you review please remember that I haven't done one of these before, AND it will not be in the point of view of Ginny the whole story. The next chapter will be in Draco's Point of view and then it will be in a third person kind of story. Please review. I have one main event to the story but if you want to suggest event during the story feel free to tell me. And please tell me if it sucks.

Thanks.

See you soon

Mz Marauder


	2. My Life 2

Title: Switching Places Can Be Fun.

Summary: OotP spoilers. Ginny is sick of School when Dumbledore makes learning a bit more fun. G/D and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. But have fun reading my fic anyways. Mz Marauder

Chapter 2: My Life 2.

I looked at my self in the mirror. I was wearing the usual robe for classes only that now I had a badge. I was Head Boy. But the best part was I got to teach for my first term in my favourite subject, Potions.

I did a double check on my clothes.

'I wonder what Ginny Weasley would think of me?' I thought to myself.

Suddenly my hand shot up and I had slapped my self. You Idiot! She is a Weasley and you're a Malfoy. Get it through your head that you don't belong together.

Ok, ever since fourth term last year Ginny Weasley started to not care what others thought about her. She started wearing clothing that no one would ever dream she would wear. But ever since then I've felt like I have to impress her. Most boys do the same, though. They're always asking her if she needs help and all she does is walk away. I guess that's what you get for coming out of the wall. I mean she was never seen before. She was always just a shadow on the wall, but now she seems so beautiful-

Whoa I shook my head. I was thinking about her again. It's like I always have her on my mind. Like the first day back after dinner, Potter pushed her over and I just happen to be there to catch the beautiful maiden and I might of slipped out that she was a pretty young lady.

I'm so full of myself sometimes. I hate my name. Draco Lucious Malfoy, my father will always be with me, even though I want him dead. But it's ok You-Know-who's rise to power will be the end of him, or me either way I wont be with my father in the end.

I can smile back at the times my dad told me I would always be evil, and at one stage I thought I would get the Dark Mark printed on my skin, but now that I can see light, I don't want to live in hell any more. I have a way to set my soul back on track, but I need a certain someone for that. I'll find a way, a Malfoy always does.

Great I have to be down in the dungeons in 30 minutes. My first class is with sixth year Griffindors and Slytherins. We're going to make a heating potion for a cold day/night.

I got up and left my chambers. Luckily for me I only have to share my room with three other people. And they all do what I say and believe me. I told them we were having breakfast an hour earlier and they believed me.

Some people are so thick.

I met Professor Snape in the dungeons he had already prepared the ingredients for today's lesson. He looked up and saw it was pointed to the board and the piece of chalk at the bottom. I took out me wand. He shook his head. So for once I'd have to do something the muggle way. Oh well, I took out a piece of parchment in which I had written all the instructions down.

By the time I had finished it was time to greet the class.

I stepped out side and straight away caught a glance at Miss Weasley, she had her school robes on but her hair was by her side, curled so they came just past her shoulders. She looked like an angel. Then I remembered she was here to learn and I was here to teach.

"Come inside class, I am Professor Malfoy. Please take a seat in pairs." There was a lot of shuffling around and then silence. Ginny was on her own. I looked around the room. There wasn't another single person in the room.

"Miss Weasley, he said pairs. 20 points will be taken off Gryffindor for not following instructions." Professor Snape announced. Now I know why there're always loosing. Before I would've taken away more points, but it just didn't seem right.

I told the class what to do and told them to get to work. There was a loud scraping noise as all students stoop up to do their work. I walked around answering any questions or helping when it was needed. Most of the class was quite slow at their work, but I noticed a certain red head doing her work as easily as if she was baking.

"Are you always this good in Potions?" I asked her.

Her reply was "I like to get my work done as good as I can. I listen, do the right things and get points taken from doing the work. I did it too well or something like that and end I'll end up turning them into angels if I don't stop and mess up. I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not supposed to listen, I'm supposed to be too good for work and do the wrong thing. At least that's what Professor Snape tells me."

Well that was another thing that I found out about her. And she was so straightforward. She didn't care if Snape heard her.

I looked at her in amazement. She was the first one finished, first to hand in her potion, and first to get homework. Snape reckons she did something wrong, so she had to do an extra essay on potions and how to prepare them. I guess I'm not the only one that is hard on the Gryffindor's.

She got straight down to business and was finished her real homework by the end of the lesson. But since it was a double, lunch was after it and she got up and left straight away.

Dam! I just needed to tell her that she was Beau-. Ok, if I had said that she would've thought I was crazy, she already heard me say it once and I think she thinks it was a dare.

I'm in way over my head. I told myself. Instead of going to lunch I went straight to my common room to lie down. Unfortunately someone else was there too.

"Hello Draco…" A voice was heard as a whisper in the quiet room.

"Um…Hi Pansy" I answered.

"Draky, I've missed you. You've been sooo busy since last year. We didn't get to go out before you went to Scotland" She stated in a whiny voice.

I groaned inwardly. She has had a crush on me for seven years, but she's fat and whinges all the time. I turned around and mumbled a small I've got classes and then left. All I could hear was her screams for me to come back until I had left the tunnel out of the Slytherin tower.

She really bugs me. I said to myself. One day I wont have to put up with her every breakfast, lunch and dinner, and all of the breaks in between classes. But at the moment it won't be now. Unfortunately it wasn't this term.

Well I made it through the first day of teaching. Right now I'm sitting in the Great Hall half an hour early for dinner because I wanted a seat where I could see one girl even if she sat down at either end of the table.

To my luck, she walked in with Granger and sat with her back to me. To my bad luck Potter and her brother were with them too. I was staring at her long enough to forget that Dumbledore had told all student teachers to stand up. I had to be poked in the ribs before I snapped out of it and stood up.

"Congratulations to all student teachers. I hope you had a great first day, but alas, our plans have changed. You will not be teaching again this year…."

I heard Granger say loudly "You can't be serious, I had so much work planed."

"I am very sorry Miss Granger, but we can not run this program if we are running another activity." He paused to let the chatter start and die back down again. "Yes, we will not be having our usual Quidditch teams this year…." Again chatter rose throughout the Hall. "As I was saying, this year we will be doing a thing I like to call Switching houses." He paused, and someone stood up.

"Sir, does this mean we will become another house?" He asked.

"No Mr. Brooks, the whole house will not change houses, just a few specific people. A Ravenclaw could become a Hufflepuff, or a Slytherin or even a Gryffindor." Whispering was heard all through the Hall, I was sure I had dreamt all of this and when I pinched myself I knew I wasn't dreaming.

"We will announce next week who will be moving houses. Thankyou for your time." He sat back down and food appeared on the tables. I was staring at Ginny again.

'I don't mind if she comes into my house.' I thought. She turned around obviously she had felt me staring at her. I looked back down at my food.

Ginny's POV

I could feel someone looking at me, I turned around to see Malfoy shifting his gaze from me to his food.

'He better not come into our house, but I don't mind Ron and Harry leaving. Hermione better stay, she's the only one I can trust.' I thought.

I went back to eating and didn't stay for dessert.

Draco's POV

She may still hate me but she didn't do anything to me during classes, now I can go back to the way I was last year. Mean and Malfoy.

But I can't…. I can never go back until I either have Ginny or get her out of my life forever.

I watched Ginny leave the Great Hall as dessert came on the tables. She left with grace and style.

A/N: Well this is my next chappie done and over with. Sighs thanks so much to Susannah, who reviewed and told me I didn't suck grins and waves you calmed my nerves so much. Anyways, I got the next chapter posted, but it may take a little longer for the next one to come. Ok please review and until next time…

Mz Marauder


	3. The Switching

Title: Switching Places Can Be Fun.

Summary: OotP spoilers. Ginny is sick of School when Dumbledore makes learning a bit more fun. G/D and Hr/R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters. But have fun reading my fic anyways. Mz Marauder

Chapter 3: The Switching.

The next day as the sun rose above the window, a sleepy girl through her pillow off the bed. Unfortunately she threw too hard.

"Ginny…you just through your pillow out the window." One of her roommates told her.

"Too early, come back tomorrow." She mumbled while trying to find her pillow to place over her head. "Hey where did my pillow go?" She asked the air.

All she heard was a bunch of giggling. She groaned inwardly. It was a Tuesday and she had classes in…she looked at her clock…one hour.

"Shoot" she yelled and jumped out of bed. "I'll never make it in time." She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom…

There never was sunlight in the Slytherin tower. A tall boy stood from his bed and walked to the end of his bed. He checked his clock…it was seven. Plenty of time to get ready for another day at school, full of work instead of giving work.

He was actually glad to not teach again, he was getting sick of Snape and it was only one day's worth. He sighed as he got ready to take a shower.

His life didn't get better. He was ticking off the things that have happened just in the first few days of school. 'One, I have a crush on a Weasley. Two, I cant get rid of Pansy Parkinson. Three, Potter still gets all the women even though I'm prettier than he is. Four, I have to spend my Head boy time with Granger. Five, we may be getting new people in our house in the next week. This year is the worst by far, apart from fifth year when we had Umbridge.'

He closed the door to the bathroom, and heard three loud thumps on the door. He chuckled to himself. Every day that happens, his three roommates always get up just a little after him and forget that he is in there. They end up in a pile on the floor after each one bangs into the door. They won't get up till He is out of the shower.

As the warm water drained on his face he could only think of one thing…

…As the water drained down on her face she could only think of one thing…

…' Who was going to end up in my house?' she thought. (A/N: three guesses what Draco was thinking about J)

She finished in the bathroom and walked out to an empty room. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" She yelled, she wished she hadn't. Harry walked in and stopped in the doorway. Ginny looked down at herself thinking she had put on the wrong clothes. And she had, but the thing was, the wrong clothes were no clothes. All Ginny was wearing was her towel.

She jumped onto her bed and closed the drapes. (A/N: I'm making it that the boys can walk up the girls stairs, it's so much more fun that way… Grins evilly )

"What's the matter Harry? Why are you up here? And why didn't you just send Hermione?" she stammered.

"I came up here to apologise. I guess I was in a bad mood, after I found out Malfoy got Head Boy. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Will you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded her head, then realised he couldn't see that and stuck her head out of the curtains. "Yes, I'm glad too hear that." She replied. He smiled at her and left, but before he shut the door he turned and said, "You actually look good in a towel." He gave her one more smile that would've made any other girl faint and left the room.

Draco, left the common room and started walking to the Great Hall, but ended up going to the stairs that led to the Gryffindor tower. 'My mind is way off track today' he told himself as he walked the opposite way back to the Hall. 'Maybe if I get through the day I'll skip dinner and go to bed early…No but then I'd miss out on finding out who changes houses' he decided to try to forget about any other house except his. That never happened. Every person, bar one, was talking about the house changes today. That exception was the wonderful Miss Weasley. He couldn't help but smile. She just warmed his body to the bone.

He took his seat at the very end of his table and ate in quiet. It wasn't until he realised everyone was waiting for him to look up at Dumbledore that he carefully put his book down (A/N: yes he reads Everyone gasp ) and looked up at the smiling Dumbledore.

"Tonight is a special night…We will announce the people who will change houses. This, as I may have told you earlier, will be a full year…"

People stared up at Dumbledore as he paused to let the words sink in.

"…Well it will be an exciting night now off to your first class." The whole hall stood up and started walking towards the entrance…except for a few people.

Some sixth years had free periods. Ginny was one of them. Colin Creevy walked over to her. He was still a fan of harry but was still a friend to Ginny if she needed one.

"What's happening with our transfiguration project Ginny?" he asked.

"I was thinking changing a bird into a new pillow with wings. I need one of them, my pillow needs to be able to come back if I throw it out the window." She chuckled to herself; after all it was a pretty good idea anyway. He didn't look too happy.

"Well I've got something worked out, but it's too hard for me to say. You'll have to do the incantation."

"Fine whatever." She replied as she stood up and walked to the library where she began her potion's essay, unfortunately, the library was still shut and she had nowhere else to go.

So she took the long way back, bumping into none other than Malfoy.

"I thought you had classes!" she stated.

" Why would a Weasley want to know where I was going and what I was doing?" he replied with a snarl.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"And why are you not in class? As Head Boy I need to know these things." Ginny groaned. She could tell him she had a free lesson, but Hogwarts rules say that she needs to prove it and she didn't have her timetable with her.

She groaned again. This meant detention with Malfoy.

"Weasley, I should give you a detention. However, I also need someone to give Granger this note so if you give this to her unopened, and I'll know if you don't, I'll let you off the hook." He told her.

Ginny stood there shocked, thinking 'I really need that pillow…'

"S…S…Sure" she managed to mumble out.

"Good" he told her, handed the letter over to her and walked back in the opposite direction.

"Ginny Weasley. Never leave the tower without your timetable again, you'll end up having to talk to Malfoy." She said out loud

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." A girl's voice was heard behind her. She couldn't recognise it though. She spun around to find a picture of a woman sitting in a chair bound to the ground in chains.

The woman was the keeper to a secret room, known to no one…yet.

"Sorry, he just makes me so mad."

"But dear, have you seen it through his perspective?"

"I will never look through Malfoy's eyes!" she replied.

"Suit yourself." The woman shrugged and looked into the distance.

"Why ask me these questions if you don't care?" Ginny decided to ask the woman.

"Young girl, I am a most powerful witch. If you would like to question me do so when I am not busy."

Ginny looked puzzled. The woman was staring into space how could she be busy?

"I'm just a little troubled at the moment. You see I don't want him coming into my house. He is in Slytherin and I'm in Griffyndor." Suddenly the woman shot out of the painting. She handed Ginny a key and said.

"You opened the magic placed on that door. This room holds the needs for your every desire. (A/N: it's a bit like the room for requirements and the mirror of erised.) Thank you for your time." She announced and then disappeared in a whisp of smoke.

Ginny pocketed the key and walked back to the Griffyndor tower where she lay down in bed until dinner when the announcement of the switching would take place.

The Great Hall

Draco had left Ginny hours ago and since he had some time to himself he decided to start work on the Halloween ball.

'I wonder if Gin- I mean Weasley will come' he thought then he heard a voice say in the back of his head. 'First wonder how you're going to look if you fall weak from a Weasley' he shook his head this time saying allowed-

"Gosh I have to get over her"

"Get over who Drakey?" he knew that voice only too well, it was Parkinson and she sounded a little too curious.

"Never you mind that, what are you doing out of class. And don't tell me you don't have a class because you have already given me your schedule and I know when you're lying." He said as she pouted.

"I wanted to be with you, I have found a nice closet that is near our common room if you would meet me there in two hours I would…DRACO! You're not even listening to me. What is so important that you would stop paying attention to me?" she looked over his shoulder to see Ginny walking with Colin towards the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor Tower. "Draco Malfoy what is your obsession with the Weasel because if it is any more than what we have I will hurt your pride forever and you know it."

He turned towards her and muttered a 'huh?' She boiled up and ran from the room screaming, unfortunately her teacher heard her scream and came out to see what was the fuss and she got into even more trouble.

But enough about Pansy, Draco turned back to the table he was working at and tried to conjure a Giant 'Ghost' Pumpkin Man, only to have mix the incantation up and created a ghost of Ginny Weasley.

He automatically blushed and dismantled the wisp of smoke.

'This is getting really weird' he thought just as he heard someone yell 'Stupify'

Ginny thought she heard someone scream as she led Colin towards the secret place she had found earlier. She shrugged it off and turned the corner.

"So what are we doing here Gin?" Colin asked as she pulled the key out and found the right painting.

"I've found somewhere that we can practice and create our project without bothering anyone. Not even my brothers know where this place is." She told him. "Here it is." She exclaimed as she threw open the painting and exposed a room almost identical to the Gryffindor common room only that everything was green.

"Oh well we can always change the colour." She said, as Colin waved his wand, the room didn't change. Colin looked a little confused but Ginny dismissed the whole thing

"Ok back to business." She announced, "Have you thought of anything else for our project?"

"God Gin I already told you. We are going to do this incantation which will turn any piece of furniture into a human. The spell will only last for tops two hours if it is correctly spoken." (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else to say so yeah.)

"O…k, well lets hope I can say it well then maybe I can get a date for the next dance." She joked. Colin didn't look so happy. "Ok, ok no personal gain I get it." She answered his stare.

"Here's the spell you will have to learn this off by heart before we even try it." He handed her apiece of paper that red:

_Power incantatem revolem transformatem dissapatation_

_Chair of Power, _

_Life and love_

_Turn this furniture into_

_The human of my dreams."_

She sat there staring at the paper.

"Huh…seems easy enough." She said aloud. She turn around to look at the clock which happened to be there and realised that it was late and she needed to get to the great hall for dinner.

At the great hall she decided to sit beside Colin instead of with the trio. She noticed that most people were quite restless. She looked around and rolled her eyes. 'Gosh, it's just a switching of houses you will still see everyone that you hang with.' She started to smile at the people. 'I mean it's not like I'm going to be switched…. I hope'

At that moment Dumbledore stood up and the hall went quiet. He looked around before saying

"Welcome. I am sorry to announce that we will be drawing the switching after the meal, so eat because there is nothing stopping you. We will draw the name at exactly 7:00pm. Now eat up." He sat down and another loud chatter began, mostly with the girls wondering if Harry would be coming into their house.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes and he tried to block the sound out.

'It's like I don't hear it enough anyway.' He said to himself. If it wasn't for the switching he would have gotten up and left. He wasn't hungry anyways.

7:00pm

Again Dumbledore stood with the hush of the hall.

"It is now time, to announce who will leave their house and join their new house for just a year. There are a few things I would like to tell you though. Firstly, 7th years will not be moving. Secondly, you will not change your timetables, thus this means Gryffindor will switch with Slytherin (A/N: and I'm just making it that they do have all classes with each other) and Hufflepuff with switch with Ravenclaw." He paused to let people whisper about the first news. Once that had died down he began again.

"Ok so let the Switching Begin" he sat back down as the sorting hat was brought out.

The hall went quiet as the hat began to move.

It opened its mouth to speak to the students when it shut its mouth again. The students all breathed out the air they held inside.

Suddenly the hat called out one word "Weasley" everyone turned to look at the two remaining Weasleys, Ron looked quite frightened as he had forgotten that only 1st years to 6th could move, however Ginny was already standing and walking towards the Slytherin table.

Most of the Gryffindor table looked quite shocked to have a Weasley go over to the Gryffindor house.

The Slytherin students however took it differently, most stared at her quite meanly and she took it quite well. 'I never cared what people thought before so why start now?' she told herself as she sat down, but for the rest of the switching she didn't realise who came to sit with her, or who left the Slytherin table but she didn't care.

Draco looked confused. He wanted to know why a Weasley came into their group, but he dismissed it. He looked around the table and his eyes landed on Pansy who looked enraged. She was boiling over, but he dismissed it too. He was just happy he didn't have to change.

"Thank you for your time, and now all people who have been swapped now must follow one of their house mates to their dorms. You're things have already been moved to you new rooms." Dumbledore ended and the students began to move.

When Ginny looked up and noticed there were about 10 kids from Gryffindor, and ones that she talked to o she lightened up. Hermione came over to hug her and say goodbye, as well as Colin, Harry and Ron. She didn't realise that she would miss them till then.

As she left she felt someone staring at her but whoever it was she couldn't see them. But she shrugged it off like it wasn't anything.

Draco looked out from behind a pot plant, he wasn't actually looking at Ginny but she was there and it was better than getting stuck with Pansy again. Unfortunately for him he hadn't looked around enough and there was somebody watching him as well…

…Ginny was walking behind everyone else as they entered the corridor to the dungeons. She got a shiver and stopped. Well she stopped too soon because someone bumped into her.

"Oof." was all she got out as she tried to lift herself up.

"You think you're so good don't you weasel? You won't take my Drakey away form me. I wont let you." She spat on her as she walked away. By the time Ginny got up Pansy had already walked off. Knowing that there was no way of getting to her dorm because she didn't know the password she left and went towards where she had found her secret room.

She never made it there though, as she bumped into a certain blonde haired boy. She was about to fall again when he grabbed her. He stared into her eyes as she fainted.

"Gin, Ginny come on wake up." Ginny knew that voice but she couldn't think of whose it was. Her eyes fluttered open to see a fifth year girl from her house (Gryffindor). She was still in the clothes she had worn yesterday and she was lying on an unknown lounge.

She got up and started to wobble.

'Something's wrong' she told herself. 'I don't remember how I got into the common room.' She looked at Lucy who had woken her.

"We're going to be late for breakfast and then classes if you don't go and change into your Slytherin clothes" she said and shuddered when she mentioned Slytherin. Ginny never understood why people did that, but she had gotten used to it.

So she ran upstairs and got into her new clothes. She fixed her hair and they both ran to the Great Hall. They seated themselves just as Draco choked on his drink.

He stared at Ginny as the rest of the boys in the school did. She looked around as she felt all eyes on her.

"What happened?" she asked Lucy. Lucy looked her up and down and shrugged. Ginny didn't have many girl friends in her year and her common room in Gryffindor but she talked to Lucy about everything.

She looked down and noticed that the robes were a bit short but that didn't bother her. Most of her 'muggle' clothes were like that. But she didn't understand what was the problem.

Josh, one of the boys in the 10 Gryffindor students now in Slytherin, came up to them and told Ginny that she was Glowing.

"I mean Gin, it's like you're shining with a beauty that I've never seen before." He told her

"Well that's fine, but make them stop staring please." She asked him. He smiled at her and turned to talk to the school.

"Ok there is nothing to see here, and is you want to goggle like that then stare at something else. Gin is not to be treated like that." Ginny smiled at him. He was in her year.

'Cute' she said to herself. As she turned to look at Lucy she had a smug smile on her face. Ginny looked embarrassed as she added.

"Ok so you cousin is cute." And they both burst into laughter.

A/N: ok that is all I'm going to write on this chapter. I'm so so so so so sorry that it took so long but I made it long. Ok review if you like and if you have any ideas that you might want to see in this story tell me and I might be able to incorporate it into the story. But for now, see you.

Mz Marauder


End file.
